


【EC】当我在淋浴室里我们到底做了什么 （PWP一发完）

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, NC-17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>上废话：真正意义上的失踪人口回归，这算是【EC】四次Charles想偷看Erik的腹肌，一次他没有这一篇文的后续，可以配合起来一起食用，也可以当一篇单独的PWP食用。<br/>我果然又做起了老司机这个老本行，重拾了这个“做了什么”专题的PWP。<br/>设定：无能力AU。私人游泳教练Erik•Lensherr×生物学教授Charles•Xavier。<br/>预警：除了NC-17，剩下的全是OOC。<br/>本来想写游泳池Play，然而我是个顾虑颇多的人，游泳池里的多水不干净啊，怎么能这样</p>
    </blockquote>





	【EC】当我在淋浴室里我们到底做了什么 （PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 上废话：真正意义上的失踪人口回归，这算是【EC】四次Charles想偷看Erik的腹肌，一次他没有这一篇文的后续，可以配合起来一起食用，也可以当一篇单独的PWP食用。  
> 我果然又做起了老司机这个老本行，重拾了这个“做了什么”专题的PWP。  
> 设定：无能力AU。私人游泳教练Erik•Lensherr×生物学教授Charles•Xavier。  
> 预警：除了NC-17，剩下的全是OOC。  
> 本来想写游泳池Play，然而我是个顾虑颇多的人，游泳池里的多水不干净啊，怎么能这样

当我在淋浴室里我们到底做了什么 （PWP一发完）

今天是Charles·Xavier的最后一节游泳课程了，一个多月前他还是个名副其实的旱鸭子——多亏了为他操碎了心的他的妹妹Raven，为自己报名了游泳培训课程，完成了整整三十个课时之后的Charles终于完完全全地学会了蛙泳。不幸的是，今天自己的恋人兼私人游泳教练Erik•Lensherr却让自己绕着泳池游了整整三圈，Charles游完之后脚尖点地的那一刻终于感受到了地板是一种多么美好的东西。  
Charles扶着游泳池里的梯子上岸的时候感觉自己的双腿已经不是自己的了，又像是被灌满了铅一样的沉重，他的整条手臂酸胀地不愿意抬起来——哦该死的Erik·Lensherr，为什么我一开始没发现他是这么不讲情面的人。  
Charles一边不满地嘟囔着，一边爬上了岸，根本没有理会还泡在游泳池里叫唤着自己的Erik，自顾地走向室内游泳池里的淋浴室。  
看着自己恋人可爱的小身影，Erik突然有些后悔自己刚才为什么不让Charles少游几圈，但是实际上，自己对待其他的学员当然就不止游三圈了——所以Erik认为自己已经对Charles很宽容了，可是没想到Charles还是有点难以承受一口气游下三圈。  
事实上，当Erik看着对着自己瘪着嘴带着撒娇意味的Charles就已经不忍心让他游那么多圈了，本来Erik还想再退一步让Charles游两圈就行，可没想到Charles看着Erik那么久都没有动静，赌气地一头扎进水里就游走了。  
Erik挠了挠头，把额前的湿发往后拢，想着一会该怎么安慰自己的恋人。他把戴在额头的泳镜摘下来，然后也扶着游泳池里的梯子上了岸。  
Charles来到淋浴室先在储物箱里拿出了装着沐浴露和洗发露的袋子，然后就进了一个淋浴室的隔间，Charles把帘子拉上之后就把花洒打开之后等待水温变热的空当就听见了隔间外的脚步声——哦，那是该死的Erik，Charles想。  
Charles决定自顾自地洗澡不理他的恋人，但是没想到下一秒淋浴室的隔间的帘子就被拉开了，Charles惊呼一声马上转过身来，看见Erik带着有些狡黠的笑容挤进这个窄小的隔间，Charles马上能感觉到本来这个就充满蒸汽的空间里的空气更加燥热。  
Charles用手按在Erik结实的胸膛上，细声地说：“这里的隔间都是空的，你怎么非要来这一间？”  
Erik的舌尖扫过他的薄唇，然后笑地露出一排细密的牙齿说：“我就看中了这一间。”  
天啊，这样的Erik简直像一条大白鲨盯着自己的猎物的样子。  
说着Erik又俯下了身，让自己完全进入隔间里，然后他顺手拉上隔间的浴帘，低下头在Charles的耳边一边吹着热气一边用低沉的嗓音说：“Charles，刚才那么累了一定没力气洗澡，我帮你吧。”

天啊，Charles根本不会承认自己听着Erik的这句话都快要硬了。  
Charles觉得自己的调节的水温一定是太高了，要不然为什么他此刻会感觉到自己全身上下都是滚烫的，花洒还在洒水，整个隔间都被蒸汽所包围，他的背部已经被热水冲地泛起粉红，Charles白皙的脸颊处染上暧昧的红晕，一直蔓延到耳朵和脖颈。  
趁着Charles还在发呆的空当Erik宽厚的手掌就贴了上来，自己的恋人长年待在办公室里鲜少被太阳直射，身体白皙而没有一点瑕疵，平日就让自己爱不释手，而现在白皙泛着粉红的身体让Erik根本把持不住。他一只手在Charles的背脊摩挲着，另一只手揽着Charles的后颈突然俯身吻住Charles诱人犯罪的柔软唇瓣，Erik用舌头在Charles的口腔里翻搅着，像是饥渴地汲取对方的津液一般，头顶的花洒打湿了两人的脸颊，一些温水顺着脸颊流入口腔里，让Charles感觉自己口腔更是滚烫得吓人。  
接着Erik终于放开被他折磨地有些红肿的薄唇然后把脑袋埋在Charles白皙的脖颈上吮吸着他脖子上的嫩肉，自己恋人的脖颈上还有之前做爱时留下暧昧的红痕，Erik像是不满那些痕迹快要消退似的，努力地用嘴唇在那一个个痕迹上又加重了，还用自己的牙齿轻轻咬着那些软肉，惹得Charles不得不仰着他的脖子，让自己的身体更加贴近Erik。他清楚地感觉到自己的整个身体都贴在Erik结实完美的胸肌和腹肌上，他们的身体随着两人的动作互相摩擦着，每一次的接触就像是在皮肤上点起欲望的火苗，好像下一秒就要烧起来一样。  
“唔……Erik……别……”Charles有些忍不住了，他敏感的身体根本经不起Erik的挑逗。Erik还是俯在Charles的身上，他发出一声低低的轻笑说：“宝贝儿，别急。”然后就含住了Charles胸前那颗已经有些挺立的乳尖，因为热气的关系Chalres的乳尖泛着可爱的粉色，Erik一会儿吮吸一会而用牙齿轻咬，Chalres快要被折磨得叫出声来，他用上牙死死地咬住自己的下唇不让自己呻吟声跑出来，但似乎还是无济于事。  
“啊，啊哈……Erik……”Charles觉得自己有些站不住了，刚才游了游泳池整整三圈的自己腿还是酸胀的，他只好用手臂死死勾着Erik的脖子，但是这样的举动却在无形之中把Erik拉向了自己，两人的身体此刻严丝合缝地贴在了一起。  
“这么心急吗，Charles？”Erik性感低沉的嗓音让Charles觉得耳朵像是有电流流过一般。  
“快点，Erik。”Charles有些艰难地抬起一条腿勾着Erik的臀部，然后把两人的下体也贴在了一起——我的天，他实在是太大了，光是想着被这样尺寸的阴茎进入Charles马上就能硬起来。Charles咽了口口水，他用自己的胯部向上顶了顶Erik腿间被紧身泳裤包裹着的鼓囊囊的一团，然后用暧昧的慢节奏上下摩擦着，Charles舔着他红润地滴血的下唇，像是对Erik发起无声的诱惑。  
事实证明Erik根本经不起这样的诱惑，他所谓的自制力在此刻根本不值一提，Erik灰绿色的眸子一沉，眼里满是欲望，他的喉咙开始不住地发紧，Erik觉得自己在Charles的摩擦之下已经完全硬了起来。  
“你会后悔的，我会干到你站都站不起来。”Erik在Charles的耳边说着，然后又他咬了咬粉红色的耳垂。  
听到自己的恋人说出这样露骨的话的Charles竟然开始有些期待，他已经开始想象Erik是怎样把自己按在墙上操的情景了——天啊，这太不像自己了。  
Erik伸手把背后的花洒龙头关上 ，然后把Charles抱起转了个身，自己的恋人就被抵在了隔间的墙上。他有些粗暴地含住Charles的嘴唇，这可不是一个温柔的吻，甚至算不上一个吻，Erik简直像是要把Charles的嘴唇吞下肚一样。他另一只手游移到Charles的下身，隔着Charles的紧身泳裤摩挲着他已经硬了的阴茎。  
“已经硬了啊，这么想要？”Erik稍稍离开Charles的嘴唇，含糊不清地说。  
Charles有些不甘示弱，是谁硬了还不知道呢。他用手在Erik鼓起的裆部轻轻捏了一下，成功地听到Erik发出了“嘶”地一声。  
Erik实在受不了这样的Charles，他觉得自己现在唯一该做的事情就是把面前这个人操到说不出话。  
他把Charles的紧身泳裤缓缓脱至膝盖处，一只手伸进Charles揉捏着他的紧实的臀肉，另一只手握住Charles的阴茎山下撸动着，他用手在阴茎的顶端轻轻地抠挖，然后又轻捏着阴茎根部的囊袋处，Erik满意的听到了自己恋人口中溢出了羞耻的喘息。  
被这样挑逗的Charles的腿就开始发软，他的阴茎也硬地不行了，阴茎的前端开始冒出一股股清液。他看着Erik的泳裤竟然好好地穿在他的身上，便赌气般地用手一下子扯下Erik泳裤，然后Erik那大地惊人的阴茎便毫无防备地跳了出来，Erik的阴茎已经硬地有些发疼了。  
Charles看着Erik的阴茎，竟有些期待地咽了咽唾沫，他甚至能看到那根勃起的阴茎上明显的青筋，Charles的后穴开始不自觉地收缩起来，想象着被Erik狠狠进入的快感。  
“别急，宝贝儿。”Erik从来不知道自己的恋人那么的急性子，他从Charles一开始带进来的装着沐浴露的袋子里拿出了一支便携装的润滑剂。  
“上帝，为什么你会把这种东西放在那里！”Charles觉得羞耻极了。  
“因为我早就想在这跟你做一次了。”Erik脸不红心不跳地说着，一边在手指上挤出一堆润滑剂，挤开抹在自己的两根手指上，来到Charles的后穴开始慢慢地进入。在到处泛着湿热的蒸汽的空间里，润滑剂冰凉的触感更是弄得Charles身体一抖，因为自己是站着的所以更加敏感，他的腿一软差点摔在Erik怀里。Erik顺势把自己恋人的一条腿抬起，让他夹着自己的腰部。接着Charles就感觉到自己的后穴被Erik的手指撑开，他开始不自觉地收缩着自己的后穴，明显地感觉到Erik修长的手指上分明的骨节。  
Erik一开始动的很慢，像是在挑逗，又像是在欲擒故纵一般，然后用手指在Charles的后穴内抠挖着，又在内壁挑逗，却不愿意进入Charles的更深处。  
“嗯啊……啊……Erik！”Charles叫出了声，Erik实在是太折磨人了，两根手指根本不足以满足自己，而且Erik的速度慢地令人抓狂，后穴饥渴的吸纳着Erik的手指并且所求地更多，何况Erik早已勃起的阴茎死死地抵着自己的阴茎，滚烫的温度从下体传来，这种看得到吃不到的感觉实在是太难受了。  
“快点儿……Erik快点……快点操我！”Charles自暴自弃地喊了出来，他的双腿已经软了，他尽量抬起自己的腰部，用已经勃起的阴茎向上狠狠地顶了顶Erik的阴茎，甚至碰到了Erik的小腹。  
Erik倒吸一口气，然后眼神一暗，一把抱起Charles捞起他的双腿放在自己结实的腰部，让他的腿自己夹住自己的腰。  
“好好夹紧了。”Erik说。  
“快……快点……”Charles用两条腿死死地夹住Erik性感地过分的腰，双臂搂着Erik的脖子——他整个人都挂在了Erik的身上。  
接着Erik就握着自己硬地发疼的阴茎来到Charles的穴口，他先是用阴茎前端缓缓地摩擦Charles已经湿滑张开的穴口，然后慢慢地推开后穴，当他感受到Charles的穴肉马上迫不及待的包裹着自己阴茎的时候，接着用力一顶直接整根没入，这样的体位让Erik直接顶到了Charles的前列腺，Charles觉得自己已经挂不住了，他把脑袋靠在Erik的肩头上大口大口地喘息，后穴开始了比刚才更加强烈的收缩着。  
“哈……啊哈……Erik，你太棒了……”Charles在Erik的耳边吐着粗气，然后在他耳朵上胡乱地啃咬。  
还没等Charles适应过来，Erik就开始了快速的进出，因为Charles死死地夹住自己的腰部的关系，两人比平日的性爱更加紧密地贴合在一起，Erik每一次的进入都能进入到Charles前所未有的深处。Erik好像化身野兽般要死死地把Charles钉在墙上，每一次的插入Erik的前端都准确又重重地顶到Charles的前列腺， Charles背部坚硬的墙壁的触感让他获得了了更加激烈的快感，被快感刺激的Charles用手在Erik厚实的背部不轻不重地抓挠着，留下了几条暧昧的红痕。  
Erik并不觉得背部疼痛，反而这样的刺激犹如最好的催情剂，他低吼一声拔出了Charles后穴内依然勃起的阴茎，上面还泛着羞耻的水光。Charles刚刚还沉浸在快感之中，而下一秒马上就被抛下云端，他用迷离的双眼疑惑地看着自己的恋人，结果下一秒他就被Erik翻了个身，两只手被反剪在背后，被Erik死死地箍住。  
“宝贝，你实在是在棒了。”Erik忍不住赞叹。  
Erik的阴茎又一次进入了Charles的后穴时，Charles就马上收缩着穴口，像是要死死箍住Erik的阴茎不让他离开似的。因为第一次的进入这一次变得润滑湿热更多，柔软敏感的肠壁被再一次操开，这样的体位Erik能明显地看到Charles被自己操地红肿的穴口，还有因为抽插而飞溅出来的透明液体，而Charles撅着屁股背部泛红的模样更是淫靡地过分。他更加用力地顶着Charles的前列腺，因为上一次的进入前列腺敏感地每一次顶弄都能让Charles的阴茎吐出一股股清液。  
“Charles，你那里紧紧咬着我不放呢……”Erik俯下身去在Charles的耳边低语。  
Charles的脸红的快冒烟，天啊，他之前怎么不知道Erik会说这样下流的话！  
“别……别说了，Erik！”Charles转过头来，Erik看见自己的恋人眼角通红，还挂着性感的生理泪水，脸颊潮红，简直让人忍不住要再侵犯多几次。  
Erik觉得在Charles后穴里的阴茎又硬了几分，他也不在挑逗Charles，开始发狠地顶弄Charles的前列腺。两人交合出混合着各种体液和润滑剂，每次肉体的碰撞都拉出了细长的白丝和发出了清晰的水声。Erik每次抽出好像都能感受到扯出了Charles鲜红的穴肉，那儿紧紧地咬住不让他脱离自己的身体。  
Charles的后穴一阵收缩，他的阴茎开始微微跳动，他知道自己要被Erik操射了，然后在Erik的抽插时直接把一股股精液射在了隔间的墙上，显得淫靡不堪。  
“Charles，宝贝，我没戴套。”Erik觉得自己可能忍不住了，他的声音低哑地性感无比。  
“直接……直接射在里面……”还没等Charles说完这句淫靡不堪的话，他就感觉到自己的后穴被Erik滚烫的精液射了进来，射在自己的前列腺上。  
Charles觉得自己快要站不住了——他真的被Erik干到站都站不起来，他以为自己马上就要摔倒在地，结果Erik又把自己抱起让自己面向自己，给了他一个绵长的亲吻。  
“来，我帮你清理干净。”Erik的嗓音温柔地腻人。  
Charles的脸红地滴血，可是此刻他连动都不想动，只能乖乖埋在Erik的胸膛上任由自己恋人打理自己。  
\-----------------------------END-------------------------------


End file.
